


izuku has arceus powers (izukuxfemarceus)

by izuku_deku134



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Midoriya Izuku Needs A Hug, bitchinko, bitchizumi, bitchmight, izuku has a element quirk, izuku has a hidden quirk, kastumi is trying to be nice, opdeku, redeemtion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izuku_deku134/pseuds/izuku_deku134
Relationships: Arceus (Pokemon) & Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

izuku midoirya has have a horrible life izumi his sister turned on him for being quirkless kastumi as well his childhood best friend even his parents ingored him for being quirkless they always celebrate her brithday but not his his was last week no one seemed to care he turned 15 he was deperessed to be ingored and getting in trouble for some attention he helped the old people and they thank him for it he always helped people when he woke up today in his room filled with heroes he did work around the nighborhood to get money and help some people to rise there cats or dogs and watched over them he felt different like something was stiring inside in him he placed his hand on his chest 

izuku _' what is this feeling? it's like im waiting for someone but who? who would wait for me? im quirkless my so called sister and so called friend bullied me for years all i want is someone to care about me'_

he starts to tear up 

izuku ' _well time to start the day.... i hope this feeling goes away'_

izuku gets dressed for school as he cooks for himself and eats some breakfast as he walks out the door as he walks to school nothing really important happens while he was walking towards school he went to his class and sets down and ready for the lesson to start 

after some classes 

izuku was writting the notes on the board for the last class for the day the teacher was passing out some papers as he looks at it to see a carre he thinks about it he choose a doctor to be one he was studying medicts to be a doctor to help and save people if that falls then he could try for UA but izumi and kastumi may not like that but he choose it as a second choice if his first choice falls on him the teacher picks them up 

teacher: i know you all want to become heroes right!?

everyone starts using their quirks exept kastumi and izumi and izuku(who has been feeling weird all day)

teacher: now now no quirk uses in here got it now lets see hmm i see izumi and kastumi wants to be in UA ?

kastumi: HELL YES WE BOTH ACED THE MOCH EXAMS AND ACED ALL THE TEST ! 

??: no way that school as a 1% acception rate ! 

??: kastumi will be good as a hero so will izumi

teacher: this is intresting izuku you want to be a doctor?

everyone was silent everyone thoughts were ' why a doctor doe'nt he want to be a hero? why a doctor?'

izuku: w-w-well i-i w-want t-to save p-people and help them the only way i can is to become a doctor they save people all the time more than hereos 

teacher: but it says here that if that falls you want to UA to help as a assestent for recovery girl?

izuku: y-yeah s-she i-is the only nurse there so i thought it would be nice to help her 

everyone started laughing at him for some odd reason 

kastumi: DEKU YOU ARE EVEN WORSE THAN THESE REJECTS ! YOU THINK BY HELPING RECOVERY GIRL SHE MIGHT LET YOU IN THE HERO COURSE BUT YOUR QUIRKLESS! YOUR JUST A WASTE OF AIR 

izuku: t-thats n-not what i do kacchan! i really just want to help her!

izumi: DONT EVEN TRY TO LIE DEKU YOUR JUST USELESS!

izumi shot her elrectacty to izuku as he was elrectroted as he falls to the ground 

kastumi thoughts ' _thats way to fucking far izumi we agreed on this!'_

_flash back to when they were 6_

_kastumi: i dont like this izumi i dont want to bully him he is sweet he is my friend why would i do that?_

_izumi: he is just a fucking waste he is quirkless_

_kastumi: why are you so mean to him? he is your brother you should treat him like one_

_izumi: he is not my brother he never was if you dont want to bully him then we are not friends anymore_

_kastumi: f-fine but if it goes to far we are done you hear me?_

_izumi: like i care_

_kastumi was angry at izumi for not caring for her brother no she was pissed at her_

_flash back end_

somewhere else 

a woman figure begins to stir as she begins to send out shockwaves as she woke up she looks around to where she was she felt something in her as she puts her hand on her chest 

??: whats this feeling?

the feeling gets stronger as she opens a portal to where that feeling was as she steps out the portal she made she looks around as she was in a classroom as people look at her she feels the feeling even stronger she looked to where the feeling was as she saw izuku on the ground 

arceus pov

i finnally found that feeling i looked at him as he was on the ground not moving i walked towards him as i placed my hand on his chest to make sure he was okay his heart was not pounding my eyes turned red as i looked at the person who did this who had green long hair 

arceus: HOW DARE YOU HURT HIM?! YOU SHALL BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!?

i shoot my dragon rage as it its her as she was sent through walls with her groaning i was about to walk over to her as i was hit by a explosion i looked over to where it was as i spot a ash blond i shoot my dragon pulse at her as she was sent outside i looked over to see her get up as she sent lightning at me but i absorb it i heard gasps 

arceus: YOU HUMANS ARE TO BE KILLED!? 

i shoot my drago meteor to the roof as it destroys it and comes raining down as it destroys everything i looked at the green hair girl as i open my month as i charge up hyper beam she looked afraid but she deserves it for hurting him before i can shoot it i was punched and sent back a bit i looked to where someone punched me as i see a bulky man standing in front of her i scream at him

arceus: DONT GET IN MY WAY SHE DESERVES TO BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE !

he looked at me confused i ignored him i shoot a hydro pump at him as he punches it away my feeling is even stronger now as i look behind me to see him standing he looked at me as i looked into his green eyes he has the same green as me i try to walk towards him i stopped a punch from the bulky man i turned around to see a surprised face i shoot a fire blast point blank at his face as he was sent back i put a barrier around us my barriers can't be broken he punched it only to be unaffected his face was pure horror i turned around to see him on the ground holding his head to his knees i walked towards him i kneeled down i lifted his head as he looks at me the feeling calmed down as it was gone i kissed him on the lips his lips were soft his eyes were surprised and he fainted i was worried he died as i shake him i leaned in his chest to hear his heat pounding i sigh a relive i sit down and put his head on my lap as i pat his head my barrier was still up i smiled at him 

' _i need to protect him we both have that feeling he has my powers i need to train him so he can use them properly that kiss was statifiing to me i hoped he like it he is my mate i hope he agrees to it '_

i forgot to redo my barrier as it goes down i looked up as he was getting ready to punch me

arceus: don't even think about it if you so ever hurt him im going berserk and killing everyone you l o v e if you ever so touch him or lay a finger on him i will kill you in the guesum way as possible 

he stopped

arceus: im staying by his side from now on 

i feel something moving on my lap i looked down to see him wake up he looks at me and sets up stuttering 

??: ii-i-i-i-i-i-i-im s-s-s-s-s-sorry! 

arceus: dont be if you tell me your name i will tell mine is that fine?

he looked down and he nodded 

izuku: im izuku yagi nice to meet you

arceus: im arceus no last name nice to meet you as well

i looked away when i blushed as i said this

arceus: u-um d-do y-you m-mind t-that w-we could be together?

izuku: like a couple?

arceus: what is that?

izuku: you dont know what a couple is?

i shook my head 

izuku: well its where you love someone very much and you want to be with them until you want to be maried 

arceus: d-do you want to be a couple with me?

izuku: i-i-i um i would like to but we have to get to know each other 

arceus: ok 

izuku: so if you want we could go to a cafe 

arceus: whats a cafe?

izuku: you dont know what a cafe is?

i shook my head 

he looks at me with a surprised look

izuku: we should go there you would like it !

i looked towards where the girl with long green hair she looks mad as she looks at izuku i got even mader but i feel a touch on my shoulder as i look at izuku he shakes his head i sigh i see the bulky man walks closer towards us i stand up protectivly towards izuku

arceus: if you take one step closer im going to make sure you never walk again. i said with so much venmon in my voice he did not look faced at all i was getting angry i feel a hand in my hand i look at izuku to see him worried as he clenched my hand even more i sprout wings and used fly as i fly above them holding izuku tight i flew around and found a field of grass as i land there i look at him as i land and set him down 

arceus: hey you okay?

izuku: im fine lets just go to the cafe place we are not that far from here we landed in a park

arceus: oh i just looked around and saw this field of grass

izuku: okay

izuku walks but stops as he clenches his hands into fist 

izuku: d-do y-you r-really w-want to b-be w-with m-me?

arceus: yes! everytime im near you i have a feeling in my chest that i cant understand but when im with you it stops and i want to be with you! 

izuku: im q-quirkless 

arceus: no your not you have my power you can do what i can do you feel the same thing i feel right?

i put my hand near my chest as i look at him he turns around he was about to cr i walked to him and hugged him he hugged me back we stand there for some time after a while we break from the hug 

izuku: we should go for that cafe now right? he smiled i smiled back he started walking and i followed him we arrived to some building we go inside people were inside we walked to a lady 

jasmin: yes how may i help you?

izuku: a table of two please

jasmin: of course for you and your girlfriend correct?

izuku blushed he was about to say something till i cut him off

arceus: yes 

jasmin: okay this way please

we followed her to a table as she gave us something i was confused i guess he saw me 

izuku: that is a menu arceus you can pick anything in it do you eat ?

arceus: i dont know i never eaten before

izuku: lets have kustudon ! 

arceus: katsudon?

izuku:: yes its my favorite ! but my parents dont cook it anymore they ingore me now i cook for myself most of the time 

i got angry at this 

izuku: please dont get angry

i accendentlly yell at him

arceus: WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT TO GET ANGRY THEY ARE IGNORING YOU HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO IGNORE THAT!? HUH!? WHEN I SEE THEM IM GOING TO THROW THEM INTO THE VOID!? 

izuku: calm down people can hear you 

i looked around to see people looking at us 

arceis: im sorry i let my anger got to me 

izuku: its okay 

jasmin: hi so what do you like to order?

i jump slightly 

jasmin: oh did i scare you im sorry

arceus: no its fine 

izuku: we will both have kastudon

jasmin: okay! ill be back soon! and drinks?

i look at izuku with a confusing look he laughed awakardly 

izuku: we will both have peach tea 

jasmin: okay

she leaves 

after some time talking to izuku i learned that quirks are a super ability that everyone have exept him he was with the 20 percent who was quirkless i was mad at this how could humans do that? much less be much human i mean sure 100 years ago i saw only a few quirks here and there but this? soicity as gone down i sighed knowning this after some more talking i learned that he goes to school which i destoryed accendtly because i thought he was dead and i learned that who i attacked was all might and he had a sister named izuku who had a elerect quirk and he has a childhood friend named kastumi i looked at him 

arceus: tell me the truth we both know we could tell our feelings right? we are a couple now i need to know this things

izuku looks down and tells me everything how he was nectleted how he was brought down by the ones he cared about how his sister turned on him and how his childhood friend turned on him i was trying to hold in my anger for those fools especally that so called parents that he has when i see them **im going to kill them if its the last thing i will do** then that girl came with the food i tasted it it was so good i was eating it fast 

izuku: whoa slow down arceus! you might choke on it ! 

arceus: sorry it was really good

izuku chuckles 

izuku: its fine lets enjoy our food

i drink the peach tea and it was good it was sweet i like sweet things we finished eating i look outside to see its dark time i looked at izuku who pays for the meal and we walked outside he looked at me

izuku: so do you have a place to stay?

arceus: no i dont i came from somewhere i dont know so sorry 

izuku: its fine come on ill let you stay at my house hopfully my parents would let you stay we have enough money for a another person

arceus: okay

i hold his hand while we walked to his house we passed a beach that was covered in trash i scofft ' _these humans dont know how to clean up much less care about the person only about power ill show them me and izuku tomorrow will practice our moves while cleaning that beach i want to see it clean'_ izuku noticing me looking at the beach with a mad look on my face 

izuku: we can clean it tomorrow if you want to but it will take a month or so to clean it

arceus: i want the beach clean so i dont care what it will take 

izuku chuckles 

izuku: thanks for being here with me 

arceus: i will always be there for you 

izuku smiled we reached his door step as he unlocks it with the key he has as we step in we were greeted by someone with green hair 

??: who is this and why are you home late?

izuku: this is a-arceus mom and we were at a cafe 

she looks at me with anger in her eyes i was getting pissed off 

??: why would you date him and not any other guy?

arceus: why would i? is it because he is quirkless right? screw quirklessness i love him with all my heart and you should do the same 

??: your not dating my so called son leave

i got angry 

arceus: **you were never his mother you never will he told me everything and i dont need your approval or that old man approval i dont need anyones approvel you were never his mother stop the caring act i see right through you**

??: how dare you bitch talk like that to me ! 

i got even more angry

i dont care if she is izuku's mother but im going to teach her a lesson my hand raised up as i charge up my focus blast izuku sees this and raised my hand up to the roof and i shoot it 

arceus: hey!

izuku: please she is not worth it 

i look at her she was on the ground shaking i heard some running in the house to spot a skeletel man who walks up to her and picks her up

??: who are you and get out of my house 

arceus: why should i listen to you after everything you did to izuku? **you should never be his parents in the first place you dont deserve his kindness much less his sister matter of fact i will only show rudeness to everyone that shuned him down they dont need my respect after all the years of neclet im surprised that he still cares for you but if you ever get in the way of our realasonship i will show you no mercy no matter if you are related to him you never were go before i get even more pissed off by your actions oh before you attack know this im the strongest in this universe it will take a planet or a star to take down me no matter how you do it so dont even try and my powers can't be erased it will stay with me and izuku has these powers as well im going to teach him tomorrow on how to use them we are cleaning the beach tomorrow now if you exuse us izuku will take me into his room** right izuku?

izuku: r-r-right

i looked back one more time to see them with shock looks on there faces we got to his room i look in awe to see his room of these hereos of what he called in his room 

izuku: im going to sleep on the floor you can sleep on my bed arceus

arceus: no we are sleeping together 

izuku: but

arceus: no buts 

izuku sighed and nodded his head he told me to look away i heard some shuffling behind me i peeked slightly to see his member i blushed hard and covered my face 

izuku: you are alright arceus?

arceus: i-i-i-im fine

izuku: you sure ?

arceus: lets just go to sleep

i drag him to the bed we lay down i look at his face he looks cute i saw that he went asleep i start to drift off i cuddled next to him and wrap my arms around him and sleep


	2. what are they doing here?

izuku wakes up to see arceus is around him he freaks out silently but calms down he looks into arceus green eyes they were beautiful he thought he tries to get up but to see her arms around him he sighs as he pokes arceus stirs 

arceus: just 5 more minutes 

izuku chuckled as he poked her more she opens her eyes and pouted 

izuku: im going to get dressed you should turn around 

arceus: okay

arceus turns around and izuku changed 

izuku: hey arceus do you have any other cloths then just a dress?

arceus: no but i can change 

arceus changed to what izuku is wearing 

izuku just sweatdropped he opened his phone and he shows arceus some clothing that she can change into it was just a white t shirt with some jeans she changed into them 

izuku: you look good

arceus blushed

arceus: thank you

izuku: come on ill cook breakfast

they went down to the kitchen to there surprise they see inko toshinori and izumi and a guy with a hat at the table waiting for them

arceus pov

i look to see that green hair woman with her kid with the blonde and a guy wearing something on his head i start to get a little mad i looked at izuku he was kind of shorter than me he looked worried about something i hold his hand he looked at me and gave me a curving smile i smiled back 

arceus: hey everything is going to be fine i really dont know why they are here

izuku: lets just get this over with so we can train my powers 

arceus: mhm

we walked inside and the man with the werid thing on his head stands up and walked towards us 

Naomasa: hello i am Naomasa Tsukauchi you may call me naomasa I'm here to interview you miss?

arceus: arceus no last name 

i sqeuse izuku's hand tightly he seems to notice this 

naomasa: don't worry I'm just here to question you my quirk is called lie detector it means that i can tell that you are lying to me if you are telling the truth i believe you 

arceus: okay

naomasa: please sit here 

he points at two chairs as me and izuku sits on it 

naomasa: now tell me what do you want with izuku here?

arceus: when i woke up i felt something in my chest and i followed it here and met him he has the same feeling to 

naomasa thoughts ' _true'_

naomasa: please tell me what is your quirk and where you came from

arceus: from what i understand my power is..... different and to where i came from im afraid that i can't tell you neither do i

naomasa thoughts _' true'_

naomasa: can you please tell me why you attacked izumi here 

arceus: when i first saw izuku his heart was not beating and i felt electrasity coming off on him i turned around to see **her** with electresity in her hands i admitally attacked her for hurting him 

naomasa thoughts ' _true why did izumi not tell me this part?'_

naomasa: now tell me why you attacked inko

arceus: simple she insulted me called me a bitch and called her son a useless trash thats why i attacked her 

naomasa looks at the woman called inko to see her sweating then at the girl called izumi to see her sweating to 

naomasa: that is true im sorry for the trouble they may have caused and one more why did you attack all might?

arceus: the bulky dude right?

naomasa nodded his head 

arceus: you see i was in a rage mode of sorts and i was attacking izumi for. i brought up my two fingers. qroute on qroute killing izuku i thought she had killed him and all might was standing in my way and attacked him also for being in my rage mode way i was charging my hyper beam and he punched me and i attacked back simple as that luckly izuku woke up and my rage mode ended we ended up talking even as we were talking he attacked even tho izuku was still here so i put up a barrier he was in shock because i kissed him and fainted after a few minutes he woke up and i flew out of there and landed in a park

naomasa: i see you two my go i need to talk with them 

me and izuku got up 

arceus: thank you for your time naomasa have a great day

he nodded as we were heading out i heard shouting i giggled and looked at izuku he seemed pleased 

arceus: so are we eating somewhere im still hungry

izuku: oh right! lets go to a breakfast place

we got to one and ate there the rest of the time was talking after we were finished we walked to the beach and i looke at it shaking my head 

arceus: dont any humans even care about the envioment ?

izuku shrugged his shoulders as we begin to clean the beach i tought him some moves i was surprised that he is learning so quickly i tought him the basics like water gun ice beams razer leaf to my surprise he can learn all of them we were finsished with the beach in no time because of all of the cleaning we did and moves i used the move black hole to suck everything up once it was done we stare at a sun set while we were holding hands then a portal opens up i stand protectivly over izuku and palkia comes through she looks at me 

palkia: i see that you already found him we will do our best to protect him 

then a another one opens up palkia floats over to me and ready's a protect and dialga comes out of it she looks kind of mad 

dialga: darn it i was hoping to get him first 

palkia: you know she will get him 

dialga: i know its not far he is the only one that can learn our moves! 

palkia: wow just wow they are already together 

dialga: ugh fine i guess ill look out for you guys this is bull crap

dialga goes back to her daminson 

palkia looks at us she just shrug her shoulders 

palkia: sorry about that arceus if you ever need us you know what to do oh and the other's know as well 

arceus: okay for a minute i thought someone else was trying to get us 

palkia: you know that you can kill them right?

arceus: i know but i want to be there with izuku 

palkia: izuku nice name 

izuku blushes and palkia laughs at him 

palkia: i will take my leave oh and giratina is watching you guys. she winks at us and she leaves i was standing there with a messy blush we were both blushing hard izuku's phone rings as he picks it up

??: _hey izuku i want to speak with you if you dont mind_

izuku: kacchan!?

who is kacchan?

kacchan: _you idoit dont scream in my ear like that again i was wondering that if we could meet at a park?_

izuku: um if only arceus is okay with it 

kacchan: _who is arceus ?_

izuku: you will know once you see her 

kacchan: _wait why is she coming ?_

izuku: she knows everything she may not like you she force me to tell her 

arceus: no i did not!

kacchan: _is that her?_

izuku: yes it is where is the park you want us to meet you at?

kacchan: _its **** **** *****_

izuku: we are close to it 

arceus: really?

izuku nodded 

kacchan: _ill see you there_

izuku puts down his phone in his pocket as we walked towards the park she mentions

arceus: izuku who is kacchan?

izuku just sweatdropped

izuku: uh kacchan is kastumi bakugo thats her name kacchan is just a nickname i made for her when we were young and i could not speak well 

arceus: wish i could see you as a kid

izuku: i was childish i cared about everyone but it changed when i was told quirkless then the whole word seemed to gang up against me 

i looked at his face and kissed him he kissed me back i honstly enjoyed it we stopped and we walked to the park where this kacchan is and i see her holding a present thats what they called i guess 

kacchan: d-izuku im sorry for bullying you i honstly did not mean to bully you when we were 6 izumi forced me to do it i regreted it every second i tried to say im sorry every time we do but she drags me off somewhere and here this is to say im sorry i can understand if you dont want to become friends anymore 

i was surprised to hear that from her i looked at izuku to have tears in his eyes i was about to attack her but izuku talked

izuku: i knew that you would'ent bully me kacchan im so happy you did this 

kacchan: but that does not mean all that stuff you need to come up with a punishment for me 

izuku: you cant be friends with my sister anymore and have to stick by my side oh and also this is arceus she is my girlfriend!

kacchan: hi im kastumi bakugo nice to meet you arceus 

she opens her hands i dont shake them

arceus: im not going to shake your hands but since you apolized to izuku you are an appecption im going to school with him tommorrow we skipped yesterday so he can so me around the city it was fun but if you want my respect than you have to be with my punishment to

kastumi: and what is ?

arceus: its you have to protect me and him thats it 

kastumi: thats it ?

arceus: yes 

then a portal opens kastumi already jumps in front of us explosions ready giratina comes up

arceus: thats just a friend kastumi

kastumi: alright 

giratina: hello arceus i imagen that palkia already told you that i would be watching you guys correct?

arceus: yes she already told us 

giratina: for the future of the god of creation husben if anything happens to you we will kill whoever has hurt you and also i have been watching you for a long time i-z-u-k-u~ 

she winks at him i get jealous i kissed him on the lips giratina pouted at me

giratina: you are lucky to have him arceus welp im off!

she waves us goodbye and opens a portal and goes in it 

kastumi: well that was something anyway izuku are you planning to go to UA?

izuku looks at me i can tell he is asking me for promison to tell it i nodded

izuku: well kastumi apperently i had power all the time 

kastumi: really?! GOD DAMN THAT FUCKING DOCTOR 

izuku: hehe

kastumi: well whats your quirk izuku?

izuku: well its not a quirk per say its more like ill show you 

izuku summons razer leaf and shoots it in the sky following energy blast kastumi looked amzaed at this 

izuku: well we better head home 

kastumi: well it was nice to meet you arceus

i nodded at her and we left and got to his house we still are hearing shouting inside the house i giggled and we go in 

naomasa: WHY ARE WERE YOU NECLECTING YOUR CHILD TOSHINORI THATS EVEN WORSE AND DO NOT TELL ME THAT YOU DID IT FOR HIS OWN GOOD YOU WERE QUIRKLESS BEFOER YOU EVEN GOT THAT POWER

toshinori: dont say it here! 

naomasa: WHY!? BECAUSE HE DOES NOT KNOW HIS FATHER IS A HYPICRIT 

toshinori: ...

naomasa looks at izumi

naomasa: YOU ARE NO GOOD EITHER YOU WERE HIS BROTHER AND HIS BLOOD YOU SHOULD TREAT HIM BETTER WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEND IF ALL MIGHT DID'NT STEP IN TO STOP ARCEUS SHE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU FOR KILLING IZUKU AND YOUR NO DIFFERENT INKO GOD DAMN IT 

he throws his weird thing on his head and slams it on the table making everyone flinch 

naomasa: if this happens again if i found out that you are nelecting him i will take him away and let nezu at UA and the teachers there take care of him 

toshinori: you can't do that!

naomasa: THE HELL I CAN I CAN EVEN TAKE YOUR HERO LISCENSE AS WELL TOSHINORI YOU'VE BEEN PICKING YOUR DAUGHTER INSTEAD OF YOUR SON THEY SHOIULD HAVE EQUAL LOVE BUT YOU DID NOT GIVE HIM THAT I HAVE EVERY RIGHT TO THIS CONSERVATION IS OVER!? I WILL SPEAK TO NEZU ABOUT THIS AND YOU WILL BE PUNISHED ALL OF YOU YOU TOSHINORI WILL NOT BE DOING HERO WORK FOR A WEEK NO FOR A MONTH I DONT CARE WHAT YOU SAY IF ANY HEROES SEE YOU THEY HAVE A RIGHT TO TAKE YOU IN 

he takes his head and goes to us 

naomasa: i am very sorry for your family actions hopfully they will treat you better if not i will take care for you or one of my friend thats a hero will i hope they will treat you well havve a nice night 

he leaves i look at izuku who had a look of shock he snaps out of it i see that toshinori walks over to us 

toshinori: im sorry son for ingoring you which i should not have i am very sorry

izuku ignors him and grabs my hand and we go to his room i look back to see a sad look on his face we are in his room now i look at izuku who was crying i went up to him and hugged him and he let it all out i was getting sad at this and hugged even tighter he stops crying to look up at me i kissed him we kissed for a while before we have to breath for air i passes out i laugh silently i pick him up and put him in his bed he did not even open his gift that kastumi made for him i plopted down on his bed and sleep while holding him in my arms 


	3. ash catches izuku(non cannon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ash catches izuku right before he was eating and battle gary oak and left and went to the pokemon center but the nurse joy was missing they head to mew island to fight the 'worlds best pokemon trainer'

izuku and arceus was walking towards the park for some alone time because inko and toshinori was trying to be nice towards izuku now because he had a 'quirk' but they said they wanted to make up for it izuku said this ' im not ready for forgive yet when the time is right then im ready forgive wonds need time to heal' so we see izuku and arceus in the park staring at the sky and holding hands then they stand up about to walk a portal opens beneeth them izuku pushed arceus away from him izuku saw arceus trying to reach him using quick attack but it was to late the portal sawllow him whole arceus sits there for a moment and crys then a portal opens up in the sky showing palkia 

palkia: arceus whats wrong?

arceus: someone took izuku away *sob* i dont know what to do your the god of space can you tell me where he is?

palkia: i asser you that he is safe he is in a different universe right now im trying my best to find a way there okay? ill talk to dialga 

arceus: thank you 

palkia: for now have kastumi protect you okay?

arceus: r-right

with izuku 

izuku's pov

i was in a grassy field looking around i see weird creatures i look at my hands and saw i was one of them i mean i played the pokemon games a lot so i guess im a blastoise now so those are pokemon but im no blastoise im a shiny blastoise im purple ugh they should change it to cyan to fit with the orginal blastoise i try to speak but all it came out was

izuku: blastoise

wow i guess i was right i see three people coming looks like a kid with a pikachu on his shoulders i can hear them talking

??: we have been walking to get to that pokemon center

??: yeah but i wonna battle people !

??: for right now ash we should have a lunch break

once i heard lunch my stomach growled i was getting hungry the dude with the brown hair was cooking i walked up to the one with the pikachu on his shoulders he seemed surprised to see me 

??: whoa! 

he almost fell over on his seat 

??: ash thats a blastoise let me catch it ! 

i look at her then look at the person named ash i nuzzle him 

??: looks like this blastoise took a liking to you ash 

izuku: blastoise

ash: i only have four team members right now is charmander balbisur and pikachu and pidgeotto would you like to join my team. he said holding out a pokeball i smiled and tapped it and went in the pokeball was not like i imagen it i looked around to see a beach and some water i heard a ding 

no ones pov

the pokeball dinged showing that ash caught a blastoise ash picked up the pokeball and smiled

ash: YEAH I GOT A BLASTOISE! 

pikachu: pikachu! 

brock: good job ash now lets bring out our pokemon because food is done and the pokemon food is to

ash: alright come on out! 

all of the pokemon came out and every pokemon was looking at izuku ash went up to izuku and placed a hand on his shoulder

ash: everyone meet a new member of the team blastoise

izuku: blastoise

pikachu went up to izuku and started to speak to him 

pikachu: pikapi pikachu

izuku: blastoise blast

brock: looks like they are already friends 

ash: are you happy to have a friend on our team pikahu?

pikachu: pika pi

they heard a growl and they look at izuku who was blushing slightly 

brock: haha alright lets get to eating

brock passes out all the food and pokemon got the pokemon food

izuku looked at it 

izuku thoughts ' _what is this? is it food?'_ he tilted his head

brock notices this

brock: blastoise thats pokemon food its good for you 

izuku: blastoise?

brock: hm

izuku picks up the pokemon food and eats it 

izuku's pov

this taste so good! whats in it? and how do they make it ? i wonder if pikachu have different food then me i started to eat it really fast

brock: whoa blastoise slow down! i did not think it was this good!

i stopped eating and look at brock

izuku: blast?

brock: i made it its special for water types 

oh thats right im a water type but i know moves that no water type should know i get up 

brock: blastoise? whats wrong?

i walk over to the field everyone was staring at me 

now lets see i should do a shadow ball because blastoise should learn that move 

i charge up a shadow ball in my hands and i heard gasps and a shoot it in the sky 

brock: wait thats a ghost type move! blastoise should not be able to do it !

misty: well brock my starmine is water and physic type so i wonder if blastoise is a physic to

brock: hmm maybe ash bring up your pokedex

ash: okay

ash brings out some werid thing and scans me 

pokedex: blastoise the water type pokemon it can shoot water out of his or her cannons and can be in its shell to protect it self from other pokemon moves 

brock: its not a pshychic i wonder how he learned shadow ball 

ash: maybe its special because its a different color?

i see a kid with a purple shirt walking towards us with a cheerleader team

??: ash i see you have a blastoise HAH i bet its week like all your pokemon against my venuaur 

ash: oh yeah gary?! lets have a pokemon battle! aginst your venusaur with my blastoise

i look at ash and nodded this guy is a jerk he is like kastumi but before she was nice to me now

gary: alright then! 

brock: ill be the reffere

ash gestures me to him i walked over to him and i stand besides him and gary sent out his venusaur he seemed to be same corlor in the games 

brock: a battle against ash ketchom and gary oak is about to start and start!

gary: venusaur use vine whip!

ash: blastoise-

before he can say it i catch the two vine whipes and charge up a water pulse and shoot it hitting the venusaur i was not done he insulted me and ash i let the vines go and they went up to venusaur 

venusaur: you did not even listen to him that means you do not respect him 

i got mad 

izuku: i respect him i already know your moves! and i will beat you!

gary: looks like you trained your blastoise well but i trained venusaur too! venusaur use razar leaf

he sent a razar leaf at me i tired to dodge but got hit and fall down 

brock: looks like-

IM NOT DONE YET

i got up and roard 

ash: blastoise 

i look at ash and nodded 

ash: yeah lets win this! 

i turned back

gary: looks like your blastoise is tough i give it that venusaur use petal dance!

oh no not that move i tired to dodge it but it hit a few time but i will hold on

ash: blastoise use hydro pump!

i listened and use hydro pump at venusaur and he tanked it 

gary: ash you should know type advences my venusaur is not effected by you 

without warning used mega punch at venusaur then use icy wind since i know ice is super effective against grass when it hit vensaur raored in pain 

gary: it knows icy wind!?

brock: how does it know a ice type move?

misty: i heard that some water types can learn ice type moves 

brock: that explains it 

i look at venusaur with determined eyes i know a damaging move i look at ash he seemed to understand i start to use hydro cannon and charging it up gary seemed afraid it seems that his pride is broken thats good 

gary: venusaur use solor beam! 

venusar is charging up a solar beam i finished charging up my hydro cannon 

ash: blastoise use hydro cannon! 

i shoot the hydro cannon and venusaur shoots a solar beam at me and it hits me there was a large fog i could not see anything i start to loose my balence

ash: hold on blastoise !

the fog clears and both of us stand there venusaur and i fall down i was struggling to get up

ash: come on blastoise get up!

i felt something within me grow strong its not like arceus feelings but somehow i know its his bond he trust me and i have to trust him! come on GET UP I WILL NOT FAIL HIM!

i start to get up slowly and i got up i bit wobbly but i got up and i see venusaur is down for the count 

brock: ash wins! this pokemon battle is over!

i sat down panting heavily i look at ash who had tears in his eyes 

ash: i finnaly beat gary! i can't wait so i can call mom in the pokemon center!

i smile and went to him and nuzzle him i look at pikachu

pikachu: good job ! gary as been a pain to deal with but you beat him!

izuku: thanks pikachu

gary sent his pokemon in their pokeball and waked towards us 

gary: you have trained your blastoise well ash but next time we battle will be at the indigo leuage 

ash: you can count on it !

then a portal opens in the sky showing palkia right i i feel threw i portal i hope arceus is okay

ash: who is that!?

ash brings up his pokedex

pokedex: A legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. It is said that space becomes more stable with PALKIA’s every breath. Its total control over the boundaries of space enable it to transport itself to faraway places or even other dimensions.

ash: whats a sinnoh pokemon doing here? much less a legendary

palkia walks or floats? up to me 

palkia: izuku arceus has been worried about you should return back

izuku: i dont want to go back but you can bring arceus here 

palkia: why are you a blastoise?

izuku: i dont know but i want to help ash i felt something in him 

palkia: alright give me a minute to bring arceus here what do you want her as?

izuku: hm how about shiny dragonite

palkia: okay but tell me one thing do you really want to be here dont you want to be a hero?

izuku: i want to be here for a hero for ash and be by his side 

palkia: ash

ash: it talks!?

palkia: im a female dont call me a it 

ash: sorry 

palkia: it seems i- blastoise here wants to stay with you here not where his home is im going to bring his mate here

izuku: wait mate?!

palkia: yeah did she tell you that blastoise?

izuku: no!

palkia: i see okay then ill bring her here 

palkia leaves 

brock: wow can't beleive we talked to a lengendary pokemon palkia but why was she talking to blastoise about?

misty: well palkia said that blastoise wants to stay with ash and not want to go home i wonder why

ash: but im glad he choose me as his trainer

i shoot a tiny water at him

ash: ahaha see?

brock: should we start moving then to get to to the pokemon center 

ash: wait palkia said to wait here 

brock: thats right 

misty: its werid how the blastoise choosed ash and already taking a liking to him much less its a different color then the blastoise ive seen 

brock: maybe because its by nature every pokemon has its nature 

misty: thats true 

then a portal opens up to see palkia and a female 

palkia: arceus did i tell you to turn into a dragonite 

arceus: i dont care i want to see izuku

palkia sighs 

arceus sees me and knows its me by running towards me and hugging me 

brock: wait what?

misty: exuse me miss but why are you hugging blastoise?

arceus: because his name is izuku and my mate i dont know why he is a blastoise 

izuku: im still confsued about this mate thing

arceus: a mate is someone you want to spend your entire life with someone who agrees to be with you 

izuku: oh 

palkia: arceus turn into a dragonite

arceus: why?

palkia: this is a pokemon world arceus remeber ?

arcues: oh right 

arceus turns into a dragonite

ash: you can turn into a human girl?

arceus: woman

ash: right woman

izuku: arceus you should let him catch you with his pokeball

arceus: why?

izuku: so we could be together because others might think you are a pokemon

arceus: okay ash you can catch me since we are going to be here 

ash: okay

ash brings out a pokeball and arceus taps on it and gets sucked in the ball dings and ash takes out his pokedex

pokedex: dragonite type dragon and flying 

ash: oh its a dragon and flying type 

ash brings out arceus she comes out in red light 

arceus: that place is not to bad 

i was wondering why pikachu is always out his pokeball i walked up to ash and asked pikachu

izuku: pikachu why do you not like to go inside your pokeball?

pikachu: its because i always want to be with him 

izuku: i see 

brock: anyways lets go to the pokemon center

we walked for a while before coming up a city out of no where it started to rain ash sent me and arceus to the pokeballs i was sent back to the beach it was so nice and warm i was in my human form i wait for a while i was thinking about food about how nice it would to have kastudon then a plate of kastudon appears in front of me ( dont judge me i know this is not how a pokeball works but the anime and games dont show us inside of the pokeball so im making this up) i start to eat it it was good it tasted like my moms kastudon before she and toshinori decided to ignore me i looked down at my plate it was empity i sigh and placed the plate down then i was sent outside the pokeball i looked around and saw a sea in front of me 

ash: blastoise can you take us to a island over there 

he points sright ahead 

izuku: blastoise 

i get in the water as ash and misty and brock hold on to me i started to swim over to the island that ash pointed to the waves where pretty brash but i manage to swim to the island we arrived at a dock and saw a woman in black clothing come greet us 

??: hello welcome to mew island please come this way

ash: where are the others ?

??: they are in the dinning hall the storm was a challenge for the worthy to come here only 3 made it counting you 3 as well 

??: and please let out all of your pokemon and go into the dinning hall 

we walked inside the dinning hall as ash and misty and brock lets out their pokemon out i see arceus and went up to her 

izuku: do you know whats going on?

arceus: no i was inside the pokeball but looks like we are in a dinning hall i- blastoise 

izuku: yeah but lets keep our gaurds up 

??: what took you guys long?

ash: you got here too?

??: with my pidgeotto the winds were not that tough for him 

??: yeah with my gyarados the waters were just right for him

??: same with my dedong

then the lights were turned off i stand on my gaurd getting ready looking around so did arceus i stand in front of ash 

??: you are about to meet my master the greatest pokemon master on earth 

something came from the light 

ash: whats that ?

pikachu: its coming 

i look at pikachu and looked back i widen my eyes it was mewtwo! 

??: yes this is the greatest pokemon master and the strongest pokemon in the world and it will rule the world mewtwo

ash: mewtwo?

pikachu: blastoise no matter what protect ash

i nod

??: a pokemon being a pokemon master no way!

mewtwo and ??: quiet human from now on i am the one who makes the rules

misty: how is it talking ?

i could here arceus scoff

brock: its physchic

mewtwo picks up the guy in the blue shirt and throws him in the water with his gyarados

i started to get angry how dare mewtwo 

izuku: why would you do that!? answer me mewtwo!

mewtwo: hm i never seen a different color of the same pokemon its different then that girls blastoise 

izuku: god damn it mewtwo answer my question!

mewtwo: huamans created me and they destoried my trust in them 

izuku: BUT WHY ARE YOU HURTING OTHERS ?! MUCH LESS CREATE THIS WHOLE ISLAND?! AND DONT TELL ME YOUR STORY I ALREADY KNOW YOUR STORY OF HOW YOU WERE CREATED BY SICIENTICE WHO WANTED A STRONGER POKEMON EVEN STRONGER THAN MEW ! I WOULD KNOW HOW YOU FEEL WHERE I CAME FROM EVEN BEFORE I KNEW ASH I WAS TREATED LIKE I WAS A PLUAGE I WAS IGNORED BY MY PARENTS MY SISTER TURNED ON ME SO DID MY FRIEND BUT SHE ALREADY REDEEMED HERSELF CANT YOU SEE THAT EVERYONE SUFFERS LIKE HOW YOU HAVE BEEN NOT EVERY POKEMON IS LUCKY TO HAVE A GOOD TRAINER MEWTWO! STOP PLAYING THE COLD GUY ACT 

mewtwo: you can't have hmph 

i was getting pissed i dont care what others say right now

mewtwo: you disquased themself by living as slaves for pokemon trainers 

pikachu: thats not true when i meet ash i did not respect him but after some time i become his friend just like blastoise is right now! 

mewtwo: you say i am wrong? you are not this humans servent but his friends ?

pikachu: yes

mewtwo your just as pathic as the rest

he started to use physchic on pikahcu

oh hell no

i dont care what move i could learn as a pokemon but im not going to sit here and watch! i think arceus knows this to 

me and arceus charge up a fire blast and shoot it at mewtwo

mewtwo: intresting no water pokemon can learn that move i can understand dragonite but a water type no

i look over at arceus and she nodded she dissapeard 

mewtwo looks around

izuku: when you are in battle with two against one and one goes missing YOU SHOULD ALWAYS **KEEP A EYE ON THE OTHER ONE!**

i charged up a shadow ball and keep on making it huge mewtwo looks at me and i shoot the shadow ball at him causing a dust storm everyone closed their eyes for a minute i looked even closer to see he was uneffected by it 

mewtwo: qut a strong move blastoise but im stronger 

he starts to lift me up but only to be shoot by giga impact by arceus as she slams mewtwo to the ground i could hear mewtwo groaning then he got up fast as arceus landed next to me as he shot a hyper beam in his hands with quick attack i took the hit for arceus i got down in one knee 

mewtwo: these are strong pokemon i give you a approvel to raise them up 

he looked at ash and shot thunder at him i used quick attack to shield him from the thunder as i shout in pain when it was over i tired to stand up i turned around i stand up but to fall with a big thud i tried to move he shoots a another thunder at ash but i shielded him again from it i stand up while wobbling 

mewtwo: just give up 

i tired my hardest to speak clearly for everyone to hear 

izuku: never even if it kills me i would protect ash till the very end 

ash: blastoise you...

brock: it will give his life for ash 

misty: blastoise come on you got this 

izuku: i wont stop now if i can't protect him misty or brock then

i feel power flowing within me i start to change i can't look at my self but it was over 

izuku: how could i call my self a hero!?

i instanly teleported to him causing him to jump back a bit but i grab his arm 

izuku: **DETORITE SMASH!!!!  
**

i punched him with full power i could feel my arm breaking i dont care about it he was sent flying to a wall arceus joins me we both are charging up a hyper beam and a fire blast we shoot them at mewtwo he was hit with them there was a big explosion where he was standing when the dust was cleared he was on one knee he vanished he appeard in front of me and used seed flare and landed it on me i wont give up right now no way in hell i used it i used last resort and it hits him he was sent back a lot he wobbles and falls down i was about to fall down but arceus catches me 

??: holy crap i can't believe that kids blastoise knows fire blast water types can't do that 

??: but he did beat the strongest pokemon with the help of that dragonite 

no ones pov 

ash stands there amazed at what blastoise and dragonite do they beat the strongest pokemon but he was wrong mewtwo got up again 

mewtwo: you are very powerfull blastoise 

blastoise: blastoise! blast blastoise !

mewtwo: you say that you changed because of your love for this female dragonite and your human?

blastosie: blast!

mewtwo scoffts he looks at ash and shot a fire blast blastoise was about to get there but something got in the way of the fire blast it was a unknown pokemon it was huge 

griatina: mewtwo stop this right now i understand your hate towards humans but this is far enough! 

mewtwo: why have you come here?

griatina: i dont have to answer to you **leave and whipe everyone's memories of this or i will whipe you out of the plan of exiestnts mewtwo you did not even know why that boy has a dragonite and a blastoise if you dont leave then i have to do it my self**

mewtwo: your threats dont work on me ! im the strongest pokemon here!

arceus got tired of this and changed into her human forms confsing everyone 

arceus: mewtwo you have been destoring pokemon and cloning them as the god of this universe i must tell you to stop this 

mewtwo: you can't do anything!

arceus: fine i warned you 

arceus raised her hand and shot something at mewtwo causing him to dissapear he shouts his final words

mewtwo: you are his pokemon arn't you! people will discover this you wont hide this for long ! 

he was gone arceus sighs 

arceus: everyone i am sorry for this but im going to have to whipe your memories of this 

ash: but arceus 

arceus: ash i can tell you have a big heart for pokemon please treat them well

izuku's pov 

i look at arcues and she looked at me we both nodded everything went black when i open my eyes we were in a pokemon center ash was confsued i know everything that happened arceus was in her dragonite form 

ash: what happend? werent we? 

misty: i dont know where are we?

brock: we are in a pokemon center you forgot that we were heading to mew island 

ash: oh right 

ash walked up to the crowd to hear what a lady was saying

??: this storm happned years ago if you go now your pokemon will drown 

??: there is no location for mew island it was destoried for unkown reasons 

ash: oh well crap

misty: hey the rain cleard up

broack: it has 

we walked outside and we stare at the ocean we saw a rainbow and saw a bird going through the rainbow ash smiles 

ash: alright next is the indo leuage i have all of my badges !

misty: you do have your 6 pokemon charmandar balbasuar blastoise and dragonite and pedgeotto

brock: the leauge will be hard but you got this ash

ash: yeah!

to be continued 


	4. zekromi and reshiram

arceus pov 

i yawned and woke up to see izuku gone I looked around the room and found him gone i started to get worried i went out of his room and walked around the house to find him in the kitchen making some breakfast i sighed of relive he did not notice me coming in so i sneak up on him and said "boo!" he jumped and turned around and i laughed " that was funny anyway what are you cooking?" i said he responds with " oh well just some eggs and some bacon i think you will like them i made some for my parents and my sister" " oh that reminds me have you opened that present that kastumi gave you izuku-kun?" i said he nodded " well i did and it was great it was a locket for me and you it was nice here!" izuku said while giving me half a locket i looked at him in confusion he smiles and pulls out the same locket " here we put it together!" izuku said. We put it together and it said " lovers" i blushed at it saying but smile at the same time " anyway lets eat!" izuku said he put some food on my plate and sat down i put the locket on my neck and smiled and started eating it was so good " how come you have not told me your cooking was this good izuku-kun?~" i said while pouting izuku rubbed his the back of his head and kind of laugh " oh well i really don't know you haven't asked me yet" izuku's said i nodded and finished eating it was really good breakfast he sat up " hey i know a good place to train!" izuku said i laugh " you mean you train? i got to show you some moves first izuku~" i said he nodded and he opened the door for me.

Then we were walking out of the house " hey brother!" someone called to izuku we turned around to see izumi i rolled my eyes " yes izumi?" izuku said izumi looked down " thanks for cooking breakfast" izumi said " you're welcome" izuku said then we left we were walking down a sidewalk watching cars go by until there was a explosion somewhere i looked at izuku and he nodded and we ran to the sound of the explosion and when we got there i gasped i saw zekromi there why was she here? there should be no reason why she was here at all then she looked over to us under the explosions and the crowd that was in front of us " **I know you're there Arceus and Izuku come out** " zekromi said i was shacking i don't know why i was shaking= zekromi is using bolt strike she had electricity around her and she was glowing and she ran towards us inside the crowd izuku stepped out of the crowd and stopped her from moving towards out " **nice try boy** " zekromi said i jumped out of the crowd and charged up a hyper beam and shot it towards her she flinged it back at me i blocked it with my hands and was sent to a building i looked at her to see her charging a focus blast i widen my eyes and she shot it towards me izuku jumped in and used protect we land on the ground she stomped on the ground and stone edge came out and i break it using earthquake she raised her hands and came down thunder and izuku blocked it with protect then zekromi came in close and used flash cannon and we flew back i held izuku as we flew back some more i saw zekromi was charging at us with a focus blast and i used protect but she jumped over us and shot me in the back i scream in pain and me and izuku flew back some more i layed down on the floor trying to get up izuku was passed out she was charging a focus blast then shot it i closed my eyes but the attack never got me i opened my eyes to see reshiram in front of us " _why are you attacking them zekromi?"_ said reshiram " **I need the boy I was going to kill her and take him** " zekromi said " _ABSOLUTELY NOT ! THEY WERE DESTINED TO BE TOGETHER LIKE THE LEGEND SAYS "_ reshiram said angrily " **What legend? reshiram? i never heard a legend like that** " zekromi said " _the legend say a boy with green hair with the heart of gold will rid of this land of its evil and bring peace and will meat arceus who will give him hope and treat him will they will become a hero of legend saving both this world and our world becoming the peacekeeper"_ reshiram said " **fine I shall leave them alone but hear my word other's will try to take him like what i did today you must be prepared to protect him arcues just know that no one will go easy on you just because you are the one who created us"** zekromi said she leaves leaving nothing behind reshiram looked behind us and saw izuku passed out and sighed " _she is right arceus other's will try to take him you must train him to become strong and you need to be strong to"_ reshiram takes a look at me and leaving i pass out

no ones pov

all might arrived a bit to late when he saw someone leaving he jumped in to see izuku and arceus badly injured he picked them up and rushed them to the best hospital he was so fast he busted inside the hospital scaring everyone in there they were on break since no one was getting hurt they star at all might for a bit before looking at his arms and everyone was rushing towards the two kids that was in his arms badly injured all might was breathing heavily after running so fast he looked outside to see the media he swallowed his pride and going to tell everyone about how horrible of a father he is he went outside everyone started asking questions about where those kids at and will they be okay? all might held his hand up and everyone stopped talking " for your concerns they will be okay they are being treated as we speak but we will have a press conference i lied to everyone but soon i will tell the truth" all might said everyone nodded and left him be he sighs and pulled out his phone and already seen a message from his friend " _we are having this now get to the courthouse for the conference meeting"_ naomasa text to all might " alright" all might texted back he went back inside and talk to the doctor there " will my son and his future wife is alright?" all might said the doctor was surprised to hear all might said that was his son he shake it off " yes they will be okay we already healed them they just need to rest" the doctor said and all might nodded he took out his phone and called inko to make sure to pick them up from the hospital she sounded very worried about izuku and said " _okay i will be there shortly toshinori"_ inko said on the phone " alright inko im going in for a press conference im going to tell them how bad of a father i am this is the best punishment for me" all might said " _yeah we should have treated izuku the same not for his quirklessness but as our son i feel ashamed to call myself his mother"_ inko said in call and hanged up all might went out of the building and started jumping to the courthouse were they held press conferences he got there to see a bunch of people there already he even saw izumi there looking at him worriedly she was about to went up with him but he shaked his head and pointed towards naomasa and she nodded she walked inside the building and all might took a deep breath and walked inside the building and sat next to naomasa the press conference started and people started to ask questions " all might what do you mean you lied to us?" a person said " and what do you mean that you will tell the truth?" a another one said all might stands up " i have a family i have a wife and two kids one a boy and one a girl" everyone was slient " the boy that you saw was my son and that girl he was fighting with was his future wife" all might said as he clenches his fist and put a smile on " but the girl had a quirk a electricity quirk and my son had no quirk at all so i thought i favoried my daughter more i was stupid back then and should have paid attention to my son he has the same power as his wife now this is not a quirk but they have the same power i feel ashamed to call myself a father after i nelceted my son i am sorry my son has a pure heart all he wanted was to save people with a smile just like me but i denied his dreams for that i am sorry" all might said he bends down " can you ever forgive me as a hero? and as a father? to my children?" all might said everyone was talking now someone stood up " all might from what you told us you should not have custody for your son and not have even have him and as a hero *sigh* you should not work for a month unless for a important job that needs you or a powerfull villain is there that should be you're punishment as for your son you dont have custody for him anymore" someone said and izumi stood up " NO!" izumi said everyone looked at her " i should have a punishment to ! i bullied him for godsshake and properly destoryed his trust ! i should have been there for him and not bullied him for it i even let my friend do it ! NO I MADE HER DO IT I SHOULD GET ALL THE PUNISHMENTS! FOR MISTREATING HIM! IF IT WAS IT FOR ME THEN HE WOULD NOT HAVE IGNORED ME FOR THESE COUPLE OF DAYS !" izumi said while crying somone behind her patted her on her back " as i was saying y- know what never mind that punishment try to treat your son better and treat them equally" someone said who was a goverment branch everone nodded at this startement " i will do my best i am sorry as a number one hero that i failed you from my deaply apologesys i am sorry" all might said everyone left and it was just him and izumi " izumi we are going to treat izuku better and treat him like family alright?" all might said izumi nodded and they head out they head inside there house to see izuku and arcues with inko saying her apology to them 

arceus pov

izuku's mother said her apology's to izuku i looked at izuku he was crying he walked up to his mother and hugged her i joined in on the hug " thank you izuku for accepting my apology's im a horrible mother" inko said " no you're not you were just blinded by powers of quirks i should not be mad at you i never was i just wanted some attention like you gave my sister" izuku said " i promise with my heart that i will treat you like my son from now on okay?" inko said " thank you mom" izuku said i smile a bit i look over to see toshiorni and izumi in the front door " dad izumi im not going to forgive you easily i only forgave mom because she saw her mistake and was blinded by power of quirks so i forgave her its not going to take a im sorry vibe and instantly i forgive you will thats not going to happen i need time to forgive you two lets start off small okay?" izuku said izumi and toshironi nodded we head up to izuku's room and we slept we had a rough day today first attacked by zekromi and saved by reshiram then all mights family issue it was a werid day i look at izuku who was already asleep and kissed him and fell asleep myself 


End file.
